Thank You
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: REQUEST! ONE-SHOT! There's something about near-death experiences that bring out the truth in people. They always seem to bring certain feelings to light. Phil Coulson is about to learn this lesson first-hand. Coulsye! Read and review, please!


**Thank You**

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all oughtta know the drill, by now. But, I _do _own Dr. Bennett and Dr. Henstridge.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:**

Céline Dion "Thank You"

**Author's Note:  
**This fic is dedicated to SophieHolmesWatson who won my contest and was the first person to correctly identify the Chloé Wang (aka Chloe Bennett aka Skye) lyrics in my fic, "Sometimes, It Easier To Lie". (Which was "Uh Oh", by the way.) This fic was also partially inspired by the _**fabulous**_ Céline Dion's new song "Thank You" from her new album _Loved Me Back To Life_. You should DEFINITELY listen to the song (or the entire album...ya know...whatever floats your boat) while reading it...I think it'll help. lol

* * *

_I trust a friendly face | Or maybe just a smile | Someone that understands | What I'm going through, right now | And, just before I..._

_Lay me down to never wake | I look up and I see you | So, with everything I am_

_Thank you | Thank you | Because you didn't have to | Thank you | Thank you | With everything I am | Thank you_

_For the real sacrifice and the truth | Behind your giving heart | And, how you'd never judged or faulted me | Helped me 'cause you wanted to_

_And for your friendly face | And, for just your smiles | Simply understanding | What I'm going through, right now_

* * *

The sound of gunfire rang throughout the air. Phil Coulson surveyed as much of the battlefield as he could from his hiding place behind a wall. He saw a mirror above his head. Lining up one of the enemy shooters, he was about to take his shot before he felt a body colliding with his, shoving him two feet to the left. Before he could even think about what was happening or figure out what just shoved him aside, Phil froze when he heard a shot sound right where he'd been positioned, previously. Following the sound of the shot, he felt his heart stop beating when he saw what-or, rather, who-had pushed him out of harm's way.

"Skye..." He breathed, forgetting the battle around them as he crawled over to her. The blood was already pooling around her as she coughed and choked. Forgetting himself and the situation, Phil tucked his own weapon away, gathering the young hacker into his arms. As he did so, Phil couldn't escape the sting of his unshed tears.

"A-AC..." Skye choked out. Her vision was blurring but, she could still hear the muffled sound of Coulson trying to hold back his sobs. He was trying to be strong for her. "It-It's-'Sokay..." She managed. She knew what she was doing when she dove in to push him out of the way. She knew he never would have seen that sniper in time and she'd be damned if she'd let anything happen to the man that had stolen her heart.

"Sh-shh. Do-Don't...try to...to t-talk." Phil managed, shakily, holding an already blood-drenched hand over her wound, fighting the losing battle against the steady stream of blood. "Shhh...It's gonna be okay..." He whispered, gently stroking her hair with his free hand. "You're gonna be okay..."

The noise of the gunfight around them was fading, but, she couldn't be sure if it was really ending or if she was just losing consciousness. But, nevertheless, she kept fighting to hold on. She didn't want to miss a second with the man holding her protectively in his arms. "S'okay..." She whispered, again. "Knew...what I...was...getting into..." She forced out, fighting against her increasingly heavier eyelids. She still had more to get off her chest-especially, if this _was _the end for her. "Juss...wanted you to...know..." She began, her voice fading along with the rest of her strength. "Love you..."

In that instant, Phil's entire world stopped. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Granted, he'd had to strain to hear it, but, he'd still heard it. Skye loved him. The beautiful, naïve, charming, maddening woman that had stolen his heart loved him. He would have been overjoyed if he'd received this news under any other circumstances. But, right now, all he could think about was what would become of him if he lost her. Still stroking her hair, he tried-and failed, miserably-to stay strong for her. Before he could speak again, he heard Ward's voice barking over the comm link in his ear.

"COULSON! ON YOUR NINE!"Ward shouted over the sound of gunfire. Instinctively, Coulson removed his free hand from Skye's hair, gripping his pistol. Watching the gunman jumping down from his nest, Phil made a disturbing connection. This had to have been the sniper that shot Skye. Face set firmly in place, Phil knew he took a sick amount of pleasure out of pulling the trigger, placing a bullet right between the sniper's eyes. Watching him fall to the ground was probably too proud of a moment for Coulson to have possibly been healthy. _After what he did to Skye, the bastard deserved it._ Phil thought to himself as he watched Ward and May dispense with the remaining gunmen.

"Everyone okay?" Ward called out on the comm, checking for a status on his teammates.

"Skye's been hit." Phil declared, a definite tremor to his voice. "I need a med team, _**yesterday**_!" He demanded, wondering just what the hell was taking the medics so long.

"Med team's ETA's two minutes." May replied, trying to placate her friend and leader. She'd seen the way Phil looked at the young hacker. It didn't take a master spy to figure out that he was in love with her. She'd also seen the way Skye looked at him and knew the feeling was mutual. Looking at the unconscious hacker in his arms, she just hoped and prayed the medics got here in time. She couldn't bear to think what losing her would do to Coulson.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the medical team rolled on to the scene as Coulson was unceremoniously shoved out of the way as they set to work trying to revive the young hacker. Once they felt confident in doing so, they moved her onto a gurney and loaded her up into the ambulance.

Shoving his way through, Coulson announced "I'm riding with her."

Feeling a hand on his chest holding him back, Coulson glared at the medic challenging him. "I'm sorry, sir, I can't allow that. There's just no room." He stated, firmly, before boarding the ambulance in Coulson's place, leaving no room for argument as the engine roared to life and the ambulance pulled away, racing off in the direction of the base.

"Come on." Ward offered, gently, with a hand on Coulson's shoulder. "We'll follow them." He added, trying to offer his boss some form of comfort. May wasn't the only observant one on the team. They'd all seen the looks Skye and Coulson shared when they thought no one was looking. It didn't take a genius like Fitz or Simmons to figure out that the two were crazy about one another. They all just hoped that they would have a chance to act on their mutual attraction.

Phil just nodded numbly as he joined the rest of his team in their SUV, following the ambulance back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. On the drive over, all Phil could think about was holding the young hacktivist in his arms as she coughed and choked out her declaration of love. He still couldn't believe she'd said that. Now, he was kicking himself for not admitting his own feelings for the hacker a long time ago. Anyone else might have questioned the sincerity of the declaration, given the circumstances under which it had been made. But, after the way that Skye had risked her own life to save his, Phil couldn't think of one single reason to question it. He couldn't come up with a single valid reason for her actions other than the one she'd presented him with. Now, all he was left with was a prayer that he would have the chance to return her admission.

* * *

Three hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital. Fitzsimmons had returned to the bus in favor of a hot meal and a shower. May and Ward had gone off in search of caffeine. Coulson was left alone in the waiting room, pacing anxiously, desperate for any news about Skye's condition. _She has to be okay...They would have said something, by now, if she wasn't._ He reasoned with himself, trying to quiet the anxiety. His inner monologue was soon cut short when he turned around to see Simmons standing before him, a clean tee shirt and a clean pair of jeans in her hands.

"I thought you might like to change." She offered, meekly, gesturing to his blood-stained shirt and pants. That thought hadn't even occurred to Phil. He'd been so preoccupied by his worries for Skye, he'd completely forgotten about his blood-stained clothing. "Plus, I think you're about two laps away from literally wearing a hole in the floor."

"Thank you, Jemma." He replied, quietly, with a small smile tugging at his lips, as he accepted the clothes.

"Skye's a fighter." She offered, covering Phil's hand atop his clothing with her own in a friendly gesture of comfort. "She always has been. It's how she's gotten to where she is..." Sighing lightly, she added "She's going to be okay." Smiling ever so slightly, Jemma added "Like I said, she's a fighter. And, she's got everything in the world to fight _for._"

Cocking his head in confusion as the young scientist released her grip on his hand and his clothing, Phil asked "Come again?"

Chuckling ever so slightly, Jemma explained "Oh, please." She declared, feigning exasperation. "I may not be a master spy like you or Ward or May..." She conceded. "But, we've _all _seen the way the two of you look at each other." She reasoned. "We all know the two of you are crazy about each other. We've even been placing bets on how the two of you would finally get it together."

"Excuse me?" Coulson demanded.

"I'm just saying..." She began, placating the older spy. "You already know how she feels...The question is..." Jemma began, quirking an eyebrow playfully. "Does _she _know how _you _feel?"

Sighing heavily, Coulson couldn't bring himself to answer that question. Instead, he merely bowed his head, staring rather intently at his feet.

"Figures" Jemma replied, reading her boss like a book, for-quite possibly-the first time. Stepping directly into his personal space. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she softened her voice as she spoke again. "The _moment_ you're allowed to see her, you _have_ to tell her." She insisted.

As Phil raised his head to look her in the eye, Jemma noticed his piercing blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as he spoke. "What if I never get that chance?" He asked, his voice shaking far more than he would ever admit to.

Stroking the shoulder in her hand, Jemma simply smiled sadly as she replied "You _will_. And _when_ you do, you _must _give me your word that you will tell her. Tell her everything." She repeated.

Staring in the scientist's eyes, Phil understood the underlying meaning behind her words. "I will." He swore, numbly, before turning and making his way to the nearest men's room to change.

* * *

"Agent Coulson?" Coulson whipped around to face a middle-aged doctor in green surgical scrubs.

"Yes?" He asked, breathlessly, as he felt his heart jump up into his throat.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Bennett." The woman before him stated, by way of introduction. "I'm Skye's surgeon. And, this is Dr. Iain Henstridge, he'll be overseeing her overall care."

"It's an honor to meet you, Agent Coulson." Dr. Henstridge spoke, his excitement seeping through his stoic façade.

Ordinarily, Phil would just smile politely and indulge the doctor's fanboy side. But, right now, he just didn't have the patience. "Tell me about Skye." He ordered, slipping back into Agent Coulson. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She's very lucky." Dr. Bennett stepped in, her words finally allowing Phil to breathe for the first time since he'd heard the gunshot that took the otherwise invincible hacker down. "Even a centimeter to the right and the bullet would've pierced her heart."

"The left would have pierced a lung." Dr. Henstridge added, trying to sound as impressive as his colleague.

"She did, however, sustain a severe amount of blood-loss." Dr. Bennett pressed onward, ignoring Dr. Henstridge's fangasm. "We lost her once on the table."

"But, we managed to bring her back." Dr. Henstridge interjected, proudly, as he watched the tension visibly bleed out of Phil's body.

"I was getting to that." Dr. Bennett quipped, in a hushed tone, directing her stare at Dr. Henstridge. "Dr. Henstridge, why don't you go assist the others in getting Skye's ICU suite set up for her arrival?" She offered, desperate to get rid of the pesky physician.

"But-" Dr. Henstridge had been about to protest, eager to demonstrate his competency in front of the famous Phil Coulson. However, the death-glare from the surgeon had him figuratively running scared, his tail set firmly between his legs. "Very well."

"I'm sorry about that." Dr. Bennett apologized. "He's been a fan of yours ever since the battle of New York." She explained.

"That's quite all right." Phil added, compassionately. "Now, if you don't mind too terribly, I'd very much like to get back to Skye." He added, in a more business-like tone.

"Of course." Dr. Bennett replied, understandingly. "As I said, before, she's an extraordinarily lucky young woman. We were able to stabilize her condition and repair the damage done by the bullet." Dr. Bennett explained, her voice almost clinical. "Due to the blood-loss, however, she has slipped into a coma. For the time-being, it's probably for the best. Her body needs time to recuperate from the blood-loss. But, we will have to keep a close eye on her."

"Why's that?" Phil asked, his voice sharp and clinical, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The longer she remains unconscious..." Dr. Bennett paused, fearful of Phil's reaction to what she would say next. "The more at risk she is."

"'At risk'?" Phil demanded, not liking where the surgeon was going with this.

"The longer she stays in this comatose state..." Sighing heavily, Dr. Bennett knew that Phil would not react favorably to the news she was about to deliver and decided it best to just rip the band-aid off and get it over-with. "...The less likely it becomes that she'll ever wake up."

Ten words. That was all it took to bring Phil Coulson's entire world crashing down around him. "When can I see her?" Phil scarcely managed to choke out as he fought tooth and nail against the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"They're moving her to recovery for an hour or so to monitor her body's reactions as she comes out of the anesthesia." Dr. Bennett explained, ignoring Phil's battle with his emotions. _There's a reason I went into emergency surgery as opposed to psychiatry. _She reminded herself. Slicing and dicing she could do. Emotional breakdowns? Not so much. "Once she's in the clear, there, they'll move her to her ICU suite. You can see her, then." She added, trying to muster up as much compassion as she could manage.

"Thank you, Doctor." Phil choked out.

"I should inform you that we will be limiting her number of visitors to two at a time." Dr. Bennett warned, gently. "Once she comes out of her coma, we can lift the restriction on the number of visitors." She added, warmly, stroking Phil's bicep in a manner she hoped would be comforting as she returned to the OR.

"Was that Skye's surgeon?" Ward asked. His voice was softer and more personable. He was Grant, rather than Agent Ward.

"Yes, it was." Phil choked out, shakily, fighting like hell to maintain his composure.

"What did she say?" Fitz demanded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jemma added, hoping for the best while mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"The surgery was a success." Phil managed, barely. "She was extremely fortunate. The bullet just missed all major organs." He added, though, he wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort himself or his team more. "She did, however, suffer a significant amount of blood-loss." He admitted, hating this part of the update. "They lost her on the table once..." He choked.

Stepping up next to Phil, Jemma gripped his arm comfortingly, again. "But, they brought her back, right?" She offered, knowing the answer, just hoping to help Phil see it.

"Yes, they did." Phil replied, grateful for the reaffirmation. "They're moving her into recovery, now, until she comes out of the anesthesia. From there, they'll move her to an ICU suite." He added.

"Agent Coulson?" Dr. Bennett greeted, re-emerging from the recovery ward.

"Yes." Coulson replied, whirling around to face surgeon.

"They've finished settling Skye into her ICU suite." She stated, warmly. "You can see her, now." She smiled warmly at the way Phil and his team's faces all lit up at the news. "She's in suite sixteen, when you're ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Bennett." Phil replied, gratefully, before returning his attention back to his team as the doctor retreated back into the recovery ward.

"What are waiting for?" Fitz stated, excitedly.

"Just a moment, there, Leo..." Phil cautioned. "The doctors are limiting her number of visitors to two at a time for the duration of her coma. Once she wakes up, they'll lift the restriction on visitation." Phil explained.

"Why don't you go in, first?" Grant suggested, a knowing smirk playing across his lips as he inclined his head toward Phil.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Jemma agreed. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, recalling how Skye had been there for her after her bout of Chitauri virus. _Now, it's my turn to return the favor._ She decided. _That, and this way, I can hold Agent Coulson to his promise._

"Shall we?" Phil asked, extending his arm toward the young scientist with what he hoped was a playful grin on his face.

Returning the playful grin, Jemma took the proffered arm. "We shall."

* * *

Walking into Skye's ICU suite made everything real for the agent. Until now, he had tried to tell himself this was all some sort of horrible nightmare that he would wake from any moment, now. But, now, as he stood here amid the myriad of beeping machines, each of which indicating that the young hacker was, indeed, alive, despite the visual of her lying lifeless in the bed.

Gripping her bed rail, Phil didn't even notice his knuckles turning Snow White. Resting her own hand over his, Jemma glanced over at her boss. "Now's as good a time as you're likely to get any way soon..." She reminded him.

"I just..." He began, pathetically. For the first time in his life, Phil Coulson was at a complete loss. He didn't know what to say or how to act. "I don't know what to say...Would she even hear me? Even if she does, would she remember if she wakes up?"

Stroking the back of his hand in a friendly gesture of support, Jemma offered some advice. "There actually are numerous studies demonstrating that comatose patients actually _can _hear what goes on around them." She offered, gently. "Also, I believe Skye will remember anything you've said to her _when _she wakes up." She corrected, gently.

"You really think so?" He asked, shakily. Even the scientist picked up on the unspoken question. _You really think she'll wake up?_

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Jemma spoke, confidently, smiling encouragingly. "As for what to say...The words don't matter so much as long as it comes from right here." She added, tapping Phil's chest just above his heart. "_What _you say doesn't matter. All that _does _is that you speak from the heart."

Gazing down at the young scientist before him, Phil realized she was right. And, he should have done this a long time ago. _Besides...Maybe knowing that you reciprocate her feelings for you might just give her the edge she needs to keep fighting..._He reasoned with himself, gathering the courage to do what should have been done long ago. "Thank you, Jemma."

"I'll leave you to it, then..." Jemma replied, swiftly taking her leave to give the agent some privacy while he poured his heart and soul out to the young unconscious hacker in the bed before him.

Once they were alone, Phil turned his attention to Skye. Taking her lifeless hand in his, he decided to just get it over-with before he lost his nerve. "I-uh...I don't know if you can actually hear me...I mean, it's not like you could tell me if you could...But...Well, Jemma seems to think you can, so...Here goes nothing..." Phil began, nervously, drawing a steadying breath. "Skye, back there, on the battlefield...You told me that...That you loved me...Well, I think it's only fair that you know that...I love you, too, Skye..." He spoke, relieved to have that off his chest, as he used his free hand to stroke a lock of hair from her face. "I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you...It's why I fought so hard to bring you on even after the others all tried to talk me out of it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Jemma accepted the cup of coffee offered to her by Leo. "Thanks." She muttered, gratefully.

"So, you think he's finally gonna tell her?" Grant asked, deciding to just address the elephant in the room and get it over-with. He knew they were all thinking it. It might as well have been said.

"I certainly hope so." Leo offered. "God knows those two have tangoed around each other long enough. I don't know about the rest of you, but, it's been driving me positively _mad_!"

"I agree." Melinda added, stoic as ever. "Phil's been alone far too long. It's about time he had someone like Skye in his life."

"Melinda's right." Grant added. "It's pretty obvious how much they care about each other. I know most people would frown upon their relationship, but, they deserve each other. They both deserve to be happy and if being together makes them happy, then, I think they should go for it." Grant reasoned as Melinda moved to stand by his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that he's telling her, right now." Jemma declared, triumphantly.

Eying her suspiciously, Grant asked "How do you know?" He asked, curiously.

"I spoke to him while _you _were off getting food and a shower..." She began, looking at Leo beside her. "And, while _you _two were off getting coffee." She added, looking at Grant and Melinda. "He promised he would tell her the moment he was allowed to see her." She added, simply. "Plus, I just gave him some advice and words of encouragement while I was in her room with him." She finished, smiling proudly.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Leo declared, looking at his girlfriend, proudly. "It's only a matter of time before they finally get their act, together."

"Yep, as soon as she wake from her coma." Jemma finished with a small kiss on Leo's cheek.

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since Phil's world had been turned upside down with a single gunshot. Three weeks since Skye had risked her life to protect him. Three weeks since he'd swallowed his pride and told her the three little words he should have told her from the very beginning. "How is she?" Grant asked, handing Phil a fresh cup of coffee.

"Still no change..." Phil replied, swallowing the warm liquid. Sighing heavily, he leaned back in his chair, setting the coffee aside on the table. "It's been three weeks, Grant." He declared, fear and frustration both equally prominent. "Shouldn't she have come out of it, by now?" He asked, desperately.

"People heal at different rates." Grant offered, trying to keep his voice as light and casual as possible while fighting his own worries. The truth was he was just as worried about the hacker as Phil was. For different reasons, but, still equally worried. "Maybe she just needs more time."

"Yes, but, according to the doctor..." Phil sighed. "The longer she stays like this, the more at risk she is." Phil didn't want to admit it, but, he was terrified. Terrified of losing the only person to see past all of his walls and masks to just Phil. Who saw him for exactly who he was and didn't turn tail and run. That was the reason he hadn't left her ICU suite in three weeks. He wasn't _going _to leave, either, until he saw her open her eyes and saw for himself that she would be okay.

"Jemma's right." Grant offered. "You just need to have a little faith. Skye's a fighter. You and I both know that." He reasoned, and it was true. She had proven her hard-headed nature time and again. "If _anybody _can pull through something like this, it would have to be her." He offered, supportively.

"That's a big 'if'." Phil countered.

"Trust me..." Grant stated, finally. "She's going to be just fine." He added, rising from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's Melinda's turn." He announced, excusing himself as he made his exit.

* * *

Four weeks had now passed. And, this morning it wasn't the sunlight streaming in through the window or his own body waking Phil from his fitful sleep. No, this morning it was the light rustling of bedsheets and the weak grasp on his hand. "Skye!" He breathed, shooting up from his seat, ignoring the protests of his aching muscles.

"Mmm" The weak, and tired groan that escaped the hacker's lips was quite possibly the single most beautiful sound Phil had ever heard. That single sound told him that Skye was awake and that everything would be okay. Finally opening her eyes, Skye looked up at Phil. Blinking away the haze in her vision, she couldn't help noticing that he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years. "You look like hell..." She managed, her voice weak and gravelly from disuse.

Phil couldn't have stopped the relieved laugh bubbling forward even if he'd wanted to. After the laughter died down, Phil replied "Yeah, well..." Pausing to wipe the relieved tears from his eyes, he added "You try sleeping in a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued armchair for a month and we'll see what you look like."

Skye tried to laugh at Phil's joke, but, soon choked on her own dry throat. Grateful to Phil for holding the straw for her cup of water to her lips, she smiled warmly. After the two settled into a comfortable silence she decided to voice the question weighing heavily on her mind. "Phil...While I was...out...I had a weird dream..." She began, nervously.

"Really?" Phil asked, curiously, desperately hoping she wasn't about to ask what he thought she was about to ask. He wasn't entirely certain he was ready for that conversation. "What _kind _of dream?" He asked, lightly.

"The kind where..." Skye paused, briefly, fiddling with the blanket nervously in her free hand. "Where you told me that you loved me, too..." She spoke, her voice uncharacteristically soft and timid.

And, there it was. Jemma had been right all along. Skye _had _heard his declaration. And, more than that, she remembered it after waking up. _Well, it's now or never, Coulson..._He reminded himself. He didn't know why he was so nervous. She had already told him she loved him. And clearly, after what she had said, just now, she obviously meant it. "You, uh...You heard that, huh?" He asked, nervously.

"So, it...It _wasn't _just a dream?" Skye asked, hopefully. Truthfully, she'd known deep down that she'd actually heard it. She just wanted to see if it had just been some sort of...heat-of-the-moment kind of thing that Phil was going to try to back out of, now.

"No, Skye, it wasn't." Phil replied, summoning every ounce of courage he could muster. "I _did _say that...And, I _meant _it." He added, smiling warmly, caressing her cheek with his free hand. "I love you, Skye. I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you. I'm only sorry it took nearly losing you to make me admit it."

Gripping the hand holding her own, Skye smiled weakly as she replied "I love you, too, Phil." Seeing the usually stoic agent's face light up with her declaration made getting shot completely worth it. "I can't say it was love at first sight-what with the whole kidnapping thing..." She added, a playful twinkle lighting up her warm doe eyes. "But, there was definitely a physical attraction. And, it slowly grew into something more the more I got to know you." She added, smiling warmly up at the agent that had stolen her heart.

Completely at a loss for words for what the beautiful, wonderful, angel before him had done for him, Phil did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down, and captured her lips gently with his own-careful not to over-exert the young hacktivist, smiling against her lips as she kissed back, weakly.

"It's about damn time..." Melinda spoke, fondly, watching the exchange from the window, leaning into Grant's side.

"Yeah...This has been a long time comin', no doubt about that..." Grant added, fondly.

"They really are happy." Leo commented, wrapping an arm around Jemma's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah...they really are." Jemma concluded, smiling warmly as she watched her friend and her boss finally realizing the love that they shared for one another. She could have safely spoken for the rest of the team if she'd said how perfectly adorable they were, as well. _They deserve each other...They deserve __**this**__...They deserve to be as happy as I am with Leo. _She thought to herself.

_They deserve to be as happy as I am with Jemma..._Leo thought to himself, holding the young scientist close to him.

_They deserve to be as happy as I am with Grant..._Melinda thought to herself, allowing herself an uncharacteristically fond moment as she rested her head against Grant's chest.

Wrapping an arm around Melinda's waist, Grant thought to himself, _They deserve to be as happy as I am with Melinda..._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Good, God...I used to be able to write such great happy endings...What the hell's wrong with me...Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't written a one-shot in a while, so, I'm a little rusty with them. SophieHolmesWatson, if you're not happy with this fic, let me know and I'll take another crack at it. :)


End file.
